The Underground DJ and The Boss
by rapperdragon
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang DJ disebuah pub dan Bos eksekutif yang bertemu tanpa sengaja. bagaimana kelanjutan cerita mereka? /gak bisa buat summary - -v just a Krisho fanfiction


**THE UNDERGROUND DJ AND THE BOSS**

**.**

**Author : Rapperdragon**

**Cast : Kris,Suho, Sehun dll sejalan dengan cerita**

**Rate : M**

**Disc : Story's MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARN. TYPO(S), ALUR GAJE, YAOI, BOY X BOY, MATURE CONTENT, OOC DAN DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy ~**

**.**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, tapi aku masih ditempat ini, yang makin malam semakin ramai. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak menjual diriku kepada laki-laki gay yang haus akan sex, atau wanita kesepian. Aku bekerja disini sebagai DJ. Aku bekerja disini untuk membantu meringankan beban orangtuaku untuk membayar uang kuliah. Tak tega rasanya aku melihat mereka bekerja banting tulang sedangkan aku hanya santai-santai menikmati hasilnya.

Sekarang aku akan berganti shift karena aku sudah bekerja sejak pukul 8 malam.

"sehunna, boleh aku minta minum?" pintaku kepada bartender yang umurnya 3 tahun lebih muda dariku. Dia juga sama denganku, bedanya dia masih SMA sedangkan aku sudah kuliah.

"kau ingin mabuk hyung"

Aku menggeleng "anio, air putih saja"

"ne"

Tak lama Sehun memberiku segelas air putih dingin dan langsung kuteguk setengah gelas. Aku memang tidak suka minum minuman yang beralkohol, rasanya aku ingin muntah meminumnya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja mabuk memelukku dari belakang.

"h-hei!" aku tersentak hendak melepaskan pelukan namja itu tapi pelukan itu sangat erat

"sayang… hik! Jangan tinggalkan aku, hik! Kau tau kan aku mencintaimu hik! Haha" namja itu lantas mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai tertidur di bahuku

"hei! Aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku bukan pacarmu, dasar namja gila! Dan –ugh—mulutmu " bentakku

Tapi sepertinya namja itu terlalu pulas tidurnya atau dentuman musiknya yang terlalu kencang.

"sehunna, apa kau mengenal namja ini?" Tanya sehun sambil menunjuk namja mabuk itu

"anio hyung, sepertinya dia orang baru. Aku baru melihatnya malam ini"

"aishh, jinjja aku ingin pulang tapi namja ini menahan ku. Dia sangat berat dan –ugh—mulutnya bau alkohol. Bisa bantu hyung membopongnya ke kamar diatas?"

"mian hyung, jam kerjaku masih lama dan pengunjung mulai ramai. Dan aku yakin kamar diatas pasti penuh"

"lalu dia bagaimana?"

"bawa dia pulang saja hyung"

"kau gila? Aku hanya membawa motor dan aku takut jika motor kami oleng dan terjatuh"

"hyung kau tau ini pukul berapa? Ini bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam, jalanan pasti sepi. Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja"

"tapi aku takut kalau dia salah satu kelompok penjahat dan dan… ah! Pokoknya aku takut" aku mulai memikirkan yang aneh-aneh

"kurasa dia orang baik hyung, lihat pakaiannya yang necis itu –kemeja putih mahal, jas, dan dasi. Oh! Jangan lupa sepatu pantofel dan wangi badannya yang seperti parfum mahal—dia seperti seorang boss suatu perusahaan"

Aku mulai memikirkan perkataan Sehun. Yah, apa yang dia bilang benar, pakaiannya terlalu bagus untuk seorang penjahat

"baiklah, akan kubawa dia ke flatku. Tapi jika aku kehilangan barang berharga kau juga harus tanggung jawab Oh Sehun!"

"eoh kenapa jadi aku?!"

"Karena kau yang menyaranku membawanya pulang"

"hmm… ne ne, terserah kau saja. Sudah sana hyung pulang kau terlihat letih"

Aku mengangguk dan membopong namja itu keluar pub menuju ke parkiran. Aku mulai menstarter motorku dengan membonceng namja tadi yang masih tertidur di bahu. Well, sebenarnya wajahnya cukup tampan jika sedang tidur.

Aku sampai di flat, aku pun menidurkan namja tadi di kasur dan melepaskan sepatu, jasnya dan ikat pinggangnya. Dan aku sempat melihat dompetnya di jasnya, aku tidak bermaksud jahat aku hanya ingin mencari tau identitasnya. Aku pun mendapat KTP #author gak tau kalau di Korea ada KTP apa enggak-_-# nya, dan kulihat namanya. "Wu Yifan" orang china rupanya. Pantas wajahnya sedikit blasteran. Saat aku melepas ikat pinggangnya, tak sengaja aku menyentuh juniornya yang membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"nghh, kau ingin hik! bermain eoh? Dasar panda nakal! Hik!" segera dia mencengkram tanganku dan membuatku menindihnya

"mwoo?! Hei, lepaskan aku dasar namja pervert!" aku memberontak dalam cengkramannya

"tadi kau ingin bermain tapi kenapa sekarang hik! menolak sayang?" dia pun memutar badannya sehingga posisinya dia yang menindihku

"asal kau tau saja ya Wu Yifan! Aku tidak sengaja mem mphhftt.." omonganku terpotong karena namja itu mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. Ia melumat bibirku kasar

"mphhftt, h-hei, eunggh lepas akh kan aku!"aku meronta tapi tanganku di taruhnya diatas kepalaku dan menahannya dengan tangan kekarnya.

"diam saja dan nikmati, panda"

_Panda? Siapa dia? _ Batinku

Dia pun melumat lagi bibirku tapi lebih lembut. Didalam ciuman itu tidak ada nafsu yang ada hanyalah rasa sayang dan cinta, Aku sempat terhanyut dalam ciumannya. Dan tanpa sadar aku membalas ciumannya, tangannya yang menahan tanganku pun dilepasnya. Mendapat lampu hijau dia pun mendorong lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku dengan sedikit paksaan seperti mengigit bibir bawahku

"eunghh" aku melenguh karena dia mengigit bibirku, sehingga bibirku sedikit terbuka dan cepat cepat dia memasukkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Mengabsen gigiku, menggelitik langit mulutku, dan kami sempat bertukar saliva sehingga entah salive siapa menetes dari sudut bibirku. Entah seperti terhipnotis atau apa aku menyukai ciuman namja itu dan aku menginginkan lebih dari itu. Aku pun mengalungkan tanganku di leher namja itu dan mendorong tengkuknya agar masuk lebih dalam.

"pandaku sudah hik! Besar" disela-sela ciumannya dia berbicara

Aku tidak peduli lagi siapa panda itu, atau dia berpikir dia bercinta dengan siapa, yang aku inginkan hanya namja itu. Aku pun mulai kehabisan oksigen dan memukul dada namja itu. Dengan tidak ikhlas dia melepas tautan bibirnya denganku.  
"hoshh..hoshh.."

Tak berhenti di bibir, tangannya mulai membuka kancing-kancing bajuku, dan bibirnya mulai berkerja lagi di leher dan dadaku membuat kissmark. Aku pun mendesah karena pekerjaannya dan sesuatu milikku dibawah sana mulai sesak memenuhi celanaku.

"emhh... hahh ahh yes ughh…." Aku mendesah lagi saat bibirnya mengulum nipple ku dan tangannya memilin nippleku yang satu lagi. Tanganku mulai naik ke kepalanya bermaksud untuk meremas rambut blondenya sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang aku alami.

"eung.. bukahh… jeb ahh…al" pintaku, dia bangun dari posisi, membuka celanaku—dan sekarang aku naked—dia juga membuka seluruh pakaiannya lalu kembali keposisi tadi. Tangannya mengocok penisku dengan ritme sedang. aku mendesah hebat, bagaimana tidak 3 titik sensitif ku disentuh bersamaan. Bibirnya pun mulai turun kebawah. Tangannya yang tadi memilin nipple ku sekarang mengelus paha dalamku.

"ahh…ugh… yifanhh nghh….jangan akh…. Menggoda akhh kuu…hhh"

Tak banyak bicara, Yifan langsung mengulum juniorku—dan sekarang aku memanggilnya Yifan, entah dari mana pikiran itu berasal—dan aku mulai meracau tidak jelas. Yifan mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya mulai dari tempo pelan, sedang dan cepat.

"nghh… ahh fasterhh…mhh..akhh"

_CROT!_

Aku pun sampai pada klimaks pertamaku. Dia pun menelan habis cairanku tanpa sisa dan tanpa rasa jijik. Badanku dan badannya penuh dengan keringat dan itu menambah kesan sexynya

"permainan inti ne, panda?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Sepertinya dia masih mabuk dan masih menganggapku 'panda' itu.

Dia pun mengecup keningku, turun ke mata, hidung dan melumat pelan bibirku. Tangannya pun meraba paha dalam menuju ke holeku.

"AKH!" 1 jarinya masuk ke holeku, bibirnya masih melumat bibirku berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitku. Lalu 2 jarinya menyusul masuk ke dalam holeku.

"akkhh… appo" aku meringis dan mataku mulai mengeluarkan bulir kristal. Rasanya badanku seperti terbelah menjadi 2, padahal ini masih jarinya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika juniornya yang masuk.

Jarinya pun bergerak zigzag dan masuk kedalam bermaksud untuk melonggarkan penisku untuknya. Setelah beberapa lama, dia mengeluarkan jarinya

"aku mulai ne?"

"ne.."

Dia pun mengocok miliknya dan menggesekkannya di sekitar holeku.

JLEB

"AKKHH APPO! HIKS" dan benar saja rasanya lebih sakit daripada jarinya. Dia pun tidak bergerak agar holeku terbiasa dengan keberadaan juniornya.

"m-move" perintahku setelah beberapa lama. Dia pun menyeringai dan menggenjot holeku pelan.

"sshh.. akhh so fucking tight baby! Nghh" Yifan menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha merasakan nikmat saat juniornya di cengkram kuat oleh dinding rektumku.

"ah! Th there.. mphh…fastershh…" aku meracau saat juniornya menyentuh prostatku. Dia pun menggenjotku lebih cepat dan lebih gila sehingga juniornya berkali-kali menyentuh prostatku

"shh.." desahan pun memenuhi kamarku.

"mhh.. akuhh mau ahh… ke luarhh"

"bersama baby…ashh"

CROT!/CROT!

"hah.. hah… hahh.." dia pun ambruk disampingku.

"tidurlah kau pasti mengantuk panda" Yifan pun memelukku. Aku yang memang kelelahan karena kegiatan tadi terlelap di pelukannya.

* * *

Sinar matahari memasuki jendela dan terpaksa membuatku terbangun. Pelan-pelan aku bangun, kepalaku pun menjadi berat dan pusing. mataku terbuka dan melihat keadaan sekeliling.

_Ughh,pukul berapa ini? _ Batinku

Tapi—hei! Ini bukan kamarku—sepertinya semalam aku bercinta dengan Tao. Ngomong-ngomong dimana aku? Kamar ini cukup kecil. Berita bagusnya adalah aku masih mengenakan pakaian yang lengkap yang berarti aku tidak diapa-apakan oleh pemilik kamar ini.

_Dompet? Cek! Handphone? Cek! Kunci mobil? Ada juga_.

Ah sepertinya orang yang membawaku kemari memang baik aku harus berterima kasih padanya telah membawaku kesini. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi jika aku mabuk dan tidur di pub semalam.

TOK! TOK!

"oh, hyung kau sudah bangun rupanya" sapa seorang namja yang sepertinya membawaku ke kamar ini sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan

"fyi, aku bukan pemilik kamar ini atau yang membawamu kemari oke. Suho hyung pemilik sekaligus yang membawamu kemari. Dan… omong-omong kau ingat aku? Bartender di pub semalam" lanjut namja itu sambil menaruh nampannya ke nakas samping kasur

Aku diam berpikir

"Sehun?"

Dia mengangguk "kau masih pusing hyung? Ini minum air jeruk hangat dan makanlah sarapanmu, maybe it'll help"

"terimakasih Sehuna. Omong-omong siapa Suho?"

"dia DJ di pub semalam. Mungkin kau tidak melihatnya karena semalam sangat ramai"

"dan apakah kalian bersaudara? Kenapa satu flat?"

"ani" Sehun menggeleng kepalanya "aku tinggal di flat sebelah, makanya aku sering mampir. Dan kebetulan hari ini Suho hyung berangkat pagi. Dan dia menitipkanmu denganku"

"berangkat kemana?"

"ke kampus"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan meminum air jeruk itu. Lalu sebuah ide terbesit di kepalaku

"apakah nanti malam kalian kerja di pub?"

"ne, tentu saja. Kenapa hyung?"

"ani, hanya saja aku ingin berterima kasih pada Suho karena telah membawaku kesini"

"datang saja pukul 10, pada saat itu Suho hyung sedang istirahat mungkin kau bisa bicara dengannya"

"ah, terimakasih Sehuna"

"sama-sama, Yifan hyung"

"ah,bisa kau antar aku ke pub? Mobilku masih diparkiran sepertinya" pintaku

"tentu saja hyung"

* * *

Aku berjalan perlahan. Seharusnya aku sudah harus masuk kelas sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, tetapi aku masih dijalan menuju kesana. Bukannya aku ingin membolos, tapi aku masih memikirkan kejadian semalam, mencoba untuk menhilangkan kenangan itu –sentuhannya, suaranya yang berat namun sexy saat mendesah—ah! Apa yang kupikirkan! Lebih baik aku bermain sesuatu di handphoneku. Kurogoh saku celanaku dan, gotcha! Tak lama kemudian aku mulai bermain dengan serius sehingga sempat menabrak beberapa orang. Sesekali aku melihat jalan untuk mengetahui jalan kemana untuk kekampus. Ah~ tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Aku tinggal menyebrang dan—TINNNN!—saking kagetnya handphoneku hingga jatuh ke aspal.

"hei, bodoh! Kalau menyebrang liat jalan bisa tidak?!" namja yang hampir menabrakku keluar mobil dan melepas kacamatanya.

_n-nam-ja itu _batinku

aku hanya kaku terdiam di tempat saking kagetnya dengan kejadian barusan dan melihat namja itu. Namja itu hanya mendengus kesal lalu masuk lagi ke dalam mobilnya. KREEK! Dan sepertinya dia melindas handphoneku sebagai balasan. Aku sendiri baru sadar saat mobil itu menghilang di perempatan. Sepertinya aku tidak akan masuk kelas untuk hari ini. Aku pun mengambil serpihan handphoneku tak perduli tatapan orang-orang.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan ini saatnya aku kembali ke pub itu. Untuk berterima kasih kepada Suho.

"sehunna, apa dia datang?" tanyaku

"dia datang kok hyung, tenang saja sebentar lagi ia akan istirahat dan akan datang ke sini"

Aku pun melihat sekitar untuk mencari suho. Dan, bingo! Aku menemukkannya. Masih memakai headphone dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sesuai irama. Wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh kerumunan orang-orang, Meskipun dengan penerangan yang remang-remang tapi aku bisa melihat kulitnya yang putih dan sepertinya halus itu. Entah kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar hanya dengan menatapnya. Ah, mungkin hanya firasatku. Setelah 15 menit aku menunggu, dentuman musik berhenti dan berganti dengan musik dengan irama yang lebih lembut. Kemudian datang namja yang tubuhnya lebih mungil dariku.

"sehunna, lemon tea dingin satu" pintanya

"ah, Suho hyung! Ini Kris hyung mian aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya jika Kris hyung akan datang. Kris hyung, ini Suho hyung"

"kau?!"

.

TBC

* * *

Hey~! ini cerita Krisho yang author janjiin kemaren. maaf baru sedikit karena author cumamau ngetest seberapa kalian excited dengan ff ini(?) kalau banyak yg review bakal author update. tapi kalau reviewnya diatas 35, baru author update dibawah itu yaa bakal tetep update tapi lama banget. hehe. so, mind to review?


End file.
